1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to, and has as its principal object provision of, a novel cultch, or growth medium, for oysters or other molluscs made from the wastes left by burning coal in bulk as in power plants.
2. Prior Art
Artificial oyster cultches have been made from various materials. Clark et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,357 (1971), for example, show use of hydraulic cement, lime, an antislime lubricant, gypsum, and a fiber-binding material. So far, as is known, however, cultch has not been made from coal wastes.